Conventional wheel chairs can be manipulated and guided by occupants in spacious areas, but these wheel chairs are difficult to maneuver in tight quarters. In typically furnished homes and apartments, occupants of conventional wheel chairs have extreme difficulty in maneuvering the wheel chairs around tight turns and into small rooms, such as bathrooms or the like. These problems arise with conventional wheel chairs because of the construction and manner of operation of the conventional wheel chair, regardless of whether such wheel chairs are operator propelled or power driven.